Blood of the Shukketsukawa
by matsumura natsumi
Summary: 30 years before the beginning of Yu Yu Hakusho, a band of demon thieves called the Shukketsukawa Bandits are captured by Spirit World and entered in the Dark Tournamet in a deal to clear their criminal record, but at what cost?  My personal favorite!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hello! I didn't want to have to worry about what my first story would be or have to pick just one, sooooooooooooooo I'm posting 3 at once! I hope you like them and if you don't, I don't care. Please read and feel free to give constructive criticism. Don't just say "You suck!" I wanna know how and why so I can get better. Check out some of my other stories. Enjoy!

--

"C'mon, keep going!" a female voice gasped out. 5 shadowed figures could be seen running through a bamboo forest. "Hurry," the taller female figure with a long ponytail shouted again. There were two male figures and two female shadows running ahead of her. The taller male was in the lead, followed by the shorter boy carrying a large backpack. Behind him was the shortest in the group, a delicate female whose hair streamed out behind her. Second to last was a girl with short hair, pointed animal ears and a tail.

The shortest one cried out "Can't you give us more cover?" With a wave of the hand, the short haired girl thickened the bamboo behind them, but it didn't slow their pursuers for long. Their shouts could be heard behind them, growing louder.

"We're not gonna make it!" the shorter boy gasped out.

"We'll make it!" the taller boy shouted in reply.

The pursuers were catching up and now blasts of spirit energy whizzed past the five. The tallest one turned and drew short swords from her back. She steeled herself, prepared to stand her ground.

"Keep going. I'll catch up."

The first pursuers ran up and she took down the nearest one with a clean side sweep through the gut. Te second she took out with a downward slash through the shoulder while blocking a third with her second blade. The next two she took down with ease, making sure every strike was lethal: a diagonal strike through the torso and severing the others head. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted one trying to creep past her to get to her companions. With incredible speed, she shot two kunai into his back. Six more arrived and spread out in a semi-circle around her.

Dodging two energy blasts, she was about to kill the warrior in front of her but stopped. She could hear her companions' cries and sounds of a battle from up ahead. It was a trap! She turned to leave and aid her friends but ropes shot out of the forest s wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She was pulled down to her knees and the pursuers pounced on her, pinning her to the ground and binding her arms and legs.

"You bastards!" she shouted at her captors furiously. "Let me go you sons of ..." but she was gagged and all the at she could manage were muffled, incomprehensible yells.

--

Botan ran quickly down the hallway, passing ogres who were moving papers and notices. Ignoring the m, she stepped into Koenma's office, where he was accompanied by Jorge. "Lord Koenma," she said smiling, "we've caught them!"

"Bring them in."

The 5 figures from the forest walked in, hands bound behind them and escorted by the SDF. They were lined up in front of Koenma's desk and forced to sit down with their legs folded under them. All of them were in faded, beige rags. The boys in tattered pants that only just went past the knees, with the younger one in a short, sleeveless robe and the girls in sleeveless kimonos that ended above the knees. The only exception was the shortest one in the middle. She wore a beautiful purple kimono with red and gold flowers on it. All of them had pointed ears.

"Read the name's off," Koenma commanded.

Jorge pulled out a clipboard. "From right to left, Eiji..."

"What are you talking about?" the taller boy asked. His black bangs covered his eyes and the rest fell to the nape of his neck. He was well built and markings covered his cheeks and right shoulder and chest. "I'm on the left," he jeered. His friends laughed.

"Well you're on our right. Now let me do my job. Next is Daisuke..."

"Can I get my bag back?" He was thin and lean with short black hair. Two small horns popped up on either side of his forehead.

"No."

"Why not?" Daisuke whined.

"It's being searched.

"What are you doing to it?!" he cried out.

"Sheesh, calm down Daisuke," the girl with fox ears said. "We go through it all the time."

"And I yell at you too!"

"Ahem," Jorge coughed to get them quiet. "Chisaki..."

The girl in the full kimono stuck her tongue out. Her friends laughed again. The girl was the shortest in the group; the top of her head only came up to Daisuke's shoulder. She was the embodiment of cute, with large pink eyes and violet hair. Her thick bangs parted where an ivory horn stood in the middle of her forehead.

"Itsuko..." Jorge paused an had to ask, "Isn't that kimono a little too open, young lady?"

Itsuko grin maliciously and puffed out her chest. "Why, you want some?" This brought out another round of laughter from the five friends. Her kimono was opened to show off her cleavage. She had short, wavy brown hair and green eyes that sparkled and contrasted well with her rust colored fox ears and tail. The white tip swished playfully from side to side. "God, what are you, my mom?"

"And Koyuki."

"Who's the runt?" Koyuki chuckled. She shook her long bangs, parted on the left, out of her face. The rest of her long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few feet coiled on the floor. Standing up, it would fall to her knees, and she had golden eyes. The red diamonds on the right half of her face and red skin that covered her hands and forearms was hard as diamond, but soft and malleable to the touch.

"Watch the way you're speaking," Botan chastised. "This is Lord Koenma! Son of King Enma and the one in charge of your case."

Botan's chastisement had an effect opposite of what she expected. All five captives started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha ha ha! So, you mean this little twerp is running the show?" Eiji laughed.

"He looks like he's barely out of diapers!" Itsuko pitched in.

"Hey, show some respect!" Jorge stated, but he group only laughed harder.

"To a toddler? You've gotta be kidding me. Ha ha!" Koyuki laughed.

"Will you idiots SHUT UP!" Koenma cried out indignantly. The five actually listened, but found it hard to stop and continued to snicker. "I have to say, this isn't exactly how I pictured the Shukketsukawa bandits would be." He opened a file on his desk and read, "Stolen the Pendant of Strength, broken into Torishi Castle, defeated Shou's army, stolen the Holy treasure of Amaro, raided treasure troves even in human world, and the list just keeps going. It took the entire SDF to bring you in and you took out a dozen of them, but..."

"Let me guess," Koyuki said, "you expected the Shukketsukawa bandits to be five cold-hearted, ruthless thieves, a team composed to the greatest strategists and fighters this side of the Makai."

"Well... yes, but you're..."

"A bunch of giggling teens?" Botan suggested.

"Exactly!" Koenma replied. "They're the worst to work with."

"I dunno, what about the terrible two's?" Daisuke asked, and all of the bandits laughed. Even Botan giggled.

"Botan!" Koenma cried out.

"Sorry, sir, but it was kind of funny."

"Oh my god, Daisuke!" Chisaki exclaimed. "You made a funny."

"So! I've done that before," he said defensively.

"When?" his brother, Eiji, bantered. The group started laughing again.

"Will you morons be quiet already?!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Well, as much fun as this has been" Koyuki said sarcastically, "I think it's time to leave." The four others muttered an agreement. All of them stood up and stretched their arms, laving their bindings on the floor and Koenma's mouth gaping. "See ya!"

"Hold it!" a young SDF member shouted; he ran over to stop them. Chisaki glared at him, and he was encased in a purple glow and thrown against the wall. Two more rushed he group and were thrown in the same manner.

"Go Hime-chan!" Itsuko cheered.

"I believe you might want to reconsider your actions." Captain Ootake coolly stated. 5 SDF members has positioned themselves behind each bandit, hand spread behind their heads, ready to fire an energy blast. The five sat back down, the air of humor gone.

"There's a reason I called you into my office instead of sending you straight to jail," Koenma coolly stated. "And I think you might like to hear it."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I was finally able to update a chapter. Others are coming soon, I'm just a slow typer. However, I would like to give credit to co-author Rythym. She helped me come up with the story and stars as Itsuko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---------------------------------------------

"Phew," Koenma sighed in relief. "Now that we have some semblance of order, perhaps we can get something done. Now, I'm sure you know why you're here."

"For staying out after dark," Koyuki whispered, and the others started giggling.

Koenma gave the group a stern look and continued, "You're here because in this file, there is a very long list of robberies in Makai, Ningenkai, and now Reikai and several assaults on humans. On top of that, you've either killed or wounded half the SDF."

"Wait just a minute!" Eiji interrupted. "We've never attacked humans! We don't eat human flesh."

"These are false charges," Chisaki cried out, indignant.

"Not according to this." Koenma patted the file. He folded his hands an continued, "this is enough to get you put away for life, perhaps even sentenced to death."

"You can't do that," Daisuke shouted, outraged. "According to the laws of Reikai, the death penalty can only be used on repeat offenders of human eaters, those who directly attack Reikai with intent to take over and rule, or those who are too violent or extreme to be taken into custody alive. We're none of these! Not only that, but a motion to enact the death penalty has to e passed through the Council of Elders and a unanimous decision reached."

"And how hard do you think it would be to get the Council of Elders to vote for your death? You, who tried to steal the Three Dark Treasures?" Koenma said calmly. "The way it stands now, you're in no position to give me any lip."

"But what about our right to a trial? Your laws also guarantee a chance to plead our case!" Daisuke pointed out.

"Your 'case' was decided last month. Sorry you weren't present for it," Koenma smirked. "I suggest..."

"Suggest what?" Koyuki jumped to her feet. "That we just take this shit ad let you kill us?" Several Special Defense Force members aimed at Koyuki, ready to fire. She stopped in her tracks but continued to growl.

Chisaki smoothed her kimono and spoke calmly, "Surely we can handle this in a civilized manner. Now sit down, Koyuki."

Koyuki made no move to sit; she only continued to growl ferally, like a cornered animal.

"Sit," Chisaki said again in an icy voice.

Koyuki looked back and forth from Chisaki to the men that surrounded her. "But..."

Chisaki sent a telepathic message, "_But what? this isn't the time to be rash. This is a situation best handled with words, my expertise. Now sit_."

Koyuki cast one last, hateful glance at Koenma before finally conceding to Chisaki. She sat down, crossing her legs and arms; she calmed sown and said, "Fine. Do whatever ya gotta."

Chisaki turned her attention back to Koenma. "You said there was a reason you brought us here. What were you about to suggest?"

"As I was saying, instead of having the five of you executed..."

"Which you can't do," Daisuke muttered under his breath. Both Eiji and Chisaki elbowed him in the ribs, leaving him doubled up, clutching his sides. "Owwwwww... so violent."

Koenma continued, "Instead of having the five of you executed, there is a more pressing matter I'd like to draw your attention to." Koenma activated the television screen and they all turned to watch the pictures that flashed across the screen. "Yamanaka Kansuke, oldest member of the Black Book Club. He's contracted a rare but deadly disease and knows he will die in the next six months. He's also announced that he wants to leave behind a 'present'." Koenma paused for a moment. "The ambitions of such a man can too readily lead to chaos and destruction. Yamanaka is planning to pull this off by winning the Dark Tournament. That's where you come in. The five of you will compete in the Dark Tournament as well. It begins tomorrow; all you have to do is make sure you defeat Yamanaka's team so he doesn't get the money to fund his project."

"Why should we risk our necks to solve your problems?" Chisaki calmly asked. "What's in it for us?"

"I thought you might ask." Koenma shut down the TV screen. "If you succeed in shutting down Yamanaka, we will clear your record of all criminal charges."

"So let me get this straight," Koyuki butted in, "all we have to do is fight, and then we get to just go free?"

"Yes, provided you defeat Yamanaka's team."

It was Daisuke's turn to speak up. "Hey, maybe we should think abo-Mmmph!" The four others had clapped their hands over his mouth.

"DEAL!" they shouted together.

Daisuke pushed them off. "Are you nuts?" he shouted, panicked. "This is the Dark Tournament we're talking about!"

"Daisuke, we've been trying to get to the Dark Tournament for ages," Itsuko happily answered.

"To watch, not fight in!"

"That just makes it better," Koyuki added. She leaned in closer with a nasty expression on her face, purposely trying to scare him, "It means we get to indulge in our bloodlust."

He scuttled backwards. "Y-you're crazy!"

"Well," Koenma broke in, once again annoyed, "If you idiots are done, the SDF will escort you to your supervisor at the front gate."

"Supervisor?" Eiji asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without someone to make sure you stay put, did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Itsuko said, waving it off. "Let's just go already."

Captain Ootake turned to the Shukketsukawa bandits, "Follow me."

Once they and the rest of the SDF had left, only Botan, Jorge, and Koenma were left in the office. Koenma collapsed in his chair and sighed, "I can't believe tha worked."

Botan looked over at Koenma, puzzled. "Lord Koenma, are you sure it was wise to let them go like that? If they're that dangerous, why not sentence them to death and arrest Yamanaka?"

"Because they were right."

"What?"

"Those _were_ false charges. They have a long history of robbery, but that's all. We couldn't give them the death penalty even if the council agreed to it, but none of us wanted them left alive. If their ambition ever increased, it would be disastrous. In the tournament, there's at least a chance they can be killed."

"But, Yamanaka..."

"Isn't plotting anything. The only thing he plans on using the winnings for is to find a cure. Like all men who've gained power through dark means, he fears death. He knows there is a hell, and it's waiting for him."

Botan was nervous, "But, sir, you don't mean..."

"The entire thing was a bluff. I wasn't expecting them to know our laws. For a minute, I didn't think it would work."

"Yes, sir, that was a close one," Jorge responded.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

The small speaker on Koenma's desk crackled to life. "Lord Koenma, this is Captain Ootake."

"Go ahead," Koenma replied, unnerved by the captain's tone.

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped!"

"WHAT!?"

"We don't know what happened sir. One moment, they were here and- and the next they had disappeared!"

Botan spoke up, "You don't think they figured it out, do you?"

Koenma stood up, slamming his hands on the desk. "Captain Ootake, find them now! This is top priority so..."

A female voice on the radio cut him off. "Lord Koenma, this is Okioni."

Impatient, Koenma asked, "What is it?"

"I have the Shukketsukawa bandits with me, and I think I know how they've been slipping through the three worlds so easily."

---------------------------------------------

Okioni struggled, holding a radio in one hand, trying to keep the tall youkai from grabbing the silver instrument in her other hand. However, it wasn't easy due to Koyuki's long reach. The ogress, Okioni, was dressed in a blue mandarin tunic over a white shirt and pants, and her blue eyes and single horn were framed by long, silky black hair. The others watched with a mild interest, now laden with several bags. Okioni spoke into the radio, "It appears they had a dimension key."

Koenma's voice crackled through, "Yes, that would explain it. The dimension key has the power to open portals to the other worlds, but I thought they had all been destroyed." He paused before asking, "Do you have any idea where the bandits vanished to? I doubt they came straight to you."

Chisaki grabbed the radio from Okioni. "You didn't really expect us to go to the tournament without at least a change of clothes did you? We just popped back to the den to get our stuff."

"The den?" Okioni was confused.

"Where we live." Chisaki answered before tossing back the radio.

Okioni looked at all the luggage held by the other four youkai. She noticed that Daisuke carried a long, narrow bundle wrapped in cloth. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but what is that?" she asked, pointing at it.

Koyuki answered, "It's mine. A naginata, yari, two katanas, a pair of broadswords, a Chinese straight sword, and a staff."

"Isn't that a bit much? Are you really expecting to use all of those?"

"No, I packed other weapons to choose from, too." Koyuki made another lunge for the key. Okioni spun around, dodging her and causing Koyuki to fall face first on the ground. Okioni looked skeptically at the group.

"Lord Koenma, are you sure this is the right group?"

"I don't know. I'm not there," Koenma said flatly but peeved. "What do they look like?"

"Uh...," she quickly glanced at the group. "A kitsune, short with purple hair, black hair with horns, tall with white hair, and black hair with tattoos."

"That's correct."

"And they're the Shukketsukawa bandits?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yes."

"The one's who took down half the Spirit Defense Force?"

"Yes."

"That are supposed..."

"Yes," a very annoyed Koenma yelled. "Now will you do your job and escort them to the tournament!?"

"Yes, sir." She put away the small radio and turned to the group. "All right, let's set some ground rules."

"Excellent idea. First, you are not the team captain and will never be the team captain," Itsuko stated.

"She should be the alternate," Eiji added.

"Why can't I be the alternate?" Daisuke whined.

"You think were gonna let you get out of fighting?"

"Excuse me," Okioni shouted angrily. "I'm the one setting the ground rules here!"

"I don't think so," Koyuki stated coldly.

"As far as we're concerned, you're just a fancy babysitter," Itsuko added.

Okioni clutched her head as if she had a headache, muttering to herself, "And I'm supposed to spend ten days with them? Ohhh, Kami." She sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with. C'mon."

---------------------------------------------

When Okioni opened the door to their hotel room, she wasn't prepared for what followed next. The five youkai charged through the doorway, practically running her over, to claim their beds.

Koyuki zipped through first and bounced on the bed closest to the window, shouting triumphantly, "This one's mine!"

The others in the group followed suit, until they had each claimed a bed; the two brothers made sure theirs were next to each other.

"Awww," Chisaki teased, "baby bwother follows him everywhere."

"S- shut up," Daisuke said, trying to act as if the comment didn't bother him, but he was beet red.

Curious, Okioni turned to the group, "Are you all related?"

"Naw, just Eiji and Daisuke."

"Well, let's go," Okioni stated. The rest of them were confused.

"Go where?" Eiji asked.

"To the rules meeting. Every team captain is supposed to attend to be briefed on procedures, opening ceremonies and negotiate prizes. So, who's going?"

They looked at each other before Itsuko said, "Uh... you are?"

She was peeved, "I thought I wasn't allowed to be captain? Now, come on. Which one of you is it going to be?"

"I dunno," Koyuki answered. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"It's gonna be a looong trip," Okioni sighed as she left the room to attend the meeting. Once gone, all five of them moved converged on Koyuki and Itsuko's beds.

"You don't seriously think Koenma's really gonna clear our record, do you?" Daisuke asked, hoping his friends weren't that dumb.

Koyuki thumped him on the head. "How stupid do you think we are!? Of course not!"

"Then why'd you agree to this!?"

"Think about it, Daisuke. There's no way Reikai would ever let us go. They're up to something," Chisaki pointed out.

"The only question is: what?" Itsuko stated.

Koyuki spoke. "Plus, if we can escape at any time. This place is perfect. We can easily blend into the crowd and slip away if we need to."

"Yeah, I guess," Daisuke said, giving in to the others.

"Besides, might as well enjoy ourselves."

---------------------------------------------

This story is gonna be so awesome. It was inspired by a stupid picture I drew of my friends and I watching Team Urameshi in the Dark Tournament. Somehow, it evolved into a full blown story based on us. Rythym was a big help coming up with the story as we discussed it after staying up all night watching anime. We recorded it on tape, and we sound like a combination of drunk and crazy. Ha ha! I hope you enjoy this story as much as we do!


End file.
